


I Dare You

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Job, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Season 3 AU, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice game of Truth or Dare turns racy….Season 3 AU.  Kurt and Blaine have broken up amicably sometime prior to this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

**  
**  
**

Santana really didn’t know how she wound up in her current situation. Well, no, she knew exactly why she was spending Saturday afternoon hanging out at Brittany’s (Britt’s parents and little brother were out of town), but she didn’t know how or why Puckerman, Trouty Mouth and the Unambiguously Gay Duo were with them.

She didn’t call them Klaine anymore, not after (as Kurt put it) ‘their love, too intense and bright to survive, burned out like a star.’

Yeah, she might have gagged a bit over that particular comment.

The six of them were lounging around Brittany’s den, drinking whatever shitty booze Puck had brought with him while they played truth or dare. A fairly weak ass game of truth or dare because Trouty and the 2 boy gays wouldn’t issue any interesting dares and their truths were boring as hell.

“Sammy,” Brittany sang, wiggling her fingers at Trouty, whom she had become good friends with recently. “Truth or dare?”

From where he lay sprawled on the carpet, Sam replied, “Dare!”

Britney clapped her hands delightedly. “I want you to prove that you can do that thing you told me you could do!”

That statement made Sam sit up, eyes wide. “Britt!” he yelped, cheeks flushing red. “I can’t do that to anyone here!”

“I’m sure someone would let you,” Britney said as she stood. “But I’ve got something that will work just fine!”

As she skipped out of the room, Sam groaned and covered his face with his hands, flopping back down onto the floor.

Curious, Santana asked, “What do you have to do?”

He merely groaned again and Kurt reached over to pat his knee. “Cheer up. It can’t be worse than the makeover Blaine got from Santana!”

“Hey!” both Blaine and Santana protested and the former Warbler continued, “My eyes look amazing.”

The Hobbit spoke the truth. Between the liner and the mascara, is normally beautiful eyes were almost insanely gorgeous.

“True enough,” Kurt admitted. “So, what’s her plan?”

“It’s not something I’ve ever done for an audience,” Sam muttered, his words muffled by his hands. 

“Well, that rules out dares involving the removal of clothing,” Santana teased as Britney walked back in….

Oh, holy hell.

She was wearing a strap on over her clothes.

Looking at her girlfriend, Santana declared, “You are not fucking him!”

With a laugh, Brittany said, “Of course not, silly! He’s just going to blow me. I dare you, Sam!”

“Ummm, I think I missed an important part of this conversation,” Puck said and Santana nodded.

“Yeah, clearly were missing a big chunk of back story here… And I think you just broke Kurt and Blaine’s brains, Britt.”

Blue and amber eyes were darting back and forth between Sam’s mouth and the strap on.

“Sam and I were talking and blow jobs came up. I said I’m really good at them and Sam said he is too, so I want to see! I’ve never seen a boy give a blow job before.”

Kurt and Blaine both nodded, trying to seem like they thought her reasoning made sense but their flaming red cheeks said they had other reasons for agreeing with her, while Puck just looked amused as hell. Even Santana was a little intrigued.

“Guess you found out how many balls can fit in your mouth,” Puck snickered and, from Sam’s expressively rolled eyes, Santana guessed there was a back story there….

Then she tensed up. “Boy, you were all about getting with girls last year. What exactly were you up to in Kentucky?” she asked, eyeing him curiously. Sam had some of Brittany’s innocence and was easily taken advantage of….

Sam shrugged. “I was a stripper, not a hooker, Santana,” he muttered, rolling up onto his knees and shuffling toward Brittany. “At the DQ, there was a guy. We were friends and we tried some stuff. It was good.”

“I knew it,” Kurt mumbled, making Santana chuckle, remembering how Kurt had insisted to Mercedes that Sam played for his team last year.

“Sam’s a magical, blonde bi-corn, like me,” Brittany concluded, wiggling her hips which caused the dildo to bob. “C’mon, Sam!”

He eyed her and said, “Specifics, Britt. What am I doing here? Quick and dirty or….”

“Pretend like I’m your friend from the Dairy Queen,” she said. “Make it good.”

As she spoke, she glanced over at Kurt and Blaine and winked, which caused Puck to crack up as the two of them tried to look like they weren’t super eager for things to begin.

Sam just smiled a little, shifting and then he looked up at Britt through his eyelashes as he wet his lips. “Want me to suck it?” he asked in a gravelly tone Santana couldn’t ever remember hearing from him. Clearly, he was playing the role Britt had asked him to.

“Uh huh,” Brittany agreed, eyes bright as Sam wrapped a hand around the dildo, pumping as though it was a real cock. He leaned in, lips parting and tongued the silicone slit, swirling his tongue around the head several times before licking down the length, occasionally making little noises of approval.

When he reached the heavy silicone balls at the base of the strap on, he sucked one into his mouth and Puck let out something between a snort and a grunt. Santana reached over and punched his arm, because she didn’t want to distract Sam. Boy though he was, he was good with his mouth and Britt seemed to be enjoying herself. Kurt and Blaine were fucking entranced, watching with rapt interest, mouths hanging open and eyes slightly glazed.

Kurt let out a funny little squeak when Sam finally wrapped his lips around the dildo and began to bob his head, letting the toy sink deeper into his mouth with each motion.

Twining her fingers in Sam’s hair, Britt pumped her hips a bit, sliding into Sam’s mouth. Santana had to appreciate the fact that he took it like a pro, not gagging as he let Brittany fuck his throat.

“Jesus,” Blaine muttered in a hoarse voice while Kurt seemed beyond speech.

“Yeah, I’m going to pretend I’m watching a chick, cuz those DSL’s are confusing my junk,” Puck said and, without pausing, Sam flipped him off.

By that point, Sam was full on deep throating the dildo, letting out an occasional groan (still putting on the show Britt had asked for), his lips stretched and red around the shaft…It was kind of hot, watching him submit to Brittany like that.

A few minutes later, he pulled off of the strap on with a wet pop, the string of saliva stretching from his flushed, swollen lips to the silicone. “Good?” he asked voice raspy.

That was when Kurt (and the pillow he had been clutching to his left) stood and rushed out of the room.

Puck raised a brow at Sam and said, “Honestly, I’m not all that shocked that you are good at that.”

“Was there any doubt with that mouth?” Santana commented lightly. “You got an oral fixation, Sam Evans? Cuz you went at that like you were starving for it.”

Sam rolled his eyes and wiped the spit from his lips with the hem of his shirt (revealing his abs and making Blaine bite at his own lip). “Who’s next?”

“It’s Blaine’s turn,” Britney said, shimmying out of the harness as she moved to sit by Santana. “And it’s Santana’s turn to ask!”

Blaine seemed torn between worry over what Santana would ask/make him do and watching Sam applied lip balm to his still puffy lips. “Uh…truth?” he said, obviously deciding that would be less humiliating, as a dare might require him to abandon the pillow he was holding on his lap.

Oh, he should have known better.

“So, I could just ask if Sam’s little show got you excited, but I think we all know the action that,” she said, pausing to grin, “So, what were you thinking about as you tried and failed not to get hard? What’s your boner killer?”

“Walking Dead zombie kills,” Blaine answered immediately and Santana let out a huff. His response was dorky, but not terribly embarrassing.

“You like the Walking Dead?” Sam asked, sounding interested. “The graphic novels or the show?”

“Both,” Blaine told him with a smile. “But I’m kind of a comic nerd so the graphic novels appeal to me.”

With a grin, Sam said, “Comics? Are you excited for the Avengers movie?”

“Yes!” Blaine said excitedly, lingering embarrassment fading. “You too?”

“I’ll be hitting a midnight premiere,” Sam practically bubbled. “We should go together!”

“We need to have a Marvel movie marathon!” Blaine agreed as Puck wandered off in search of snacks.

While the nerds got their geek on, Brittany leaned over to Santana and said, “I bet they’ll have hot boy kisses and beautiful man babies!”

Something on the boys faces made Santana agree with her and, later, she bet Puck that Sam and Blaine would start dating within the next week.

On Monday, Blaine sang Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran and Sam replied with Just to See You Smile by Tim McGraw on Wednesday. They were officially together by Thursday and Puck grumbled as he forked over her winnings.

Though she would never admitted aloud, she was happy for Blaine and Sam. They made a nerdy, hot couple and they seemed to complement each other nicely, almost reminding her of Brittany and herself.

Plus, it was funny as hell to see Quinn and Mercedes react the first time they saw Sam kiss Blaine.


End file.
